Stayin' Alive
"Stayin' Alive!" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the tenth of the first season. In this episode, we are introduced to Disco Bear, the funky dancer who always tries to impress the ladies, but with little luck. HTF's Episode Description Introducing Disco Bear, that lovable beast that never grew out of the '70s. His flirtatious ways get him in a heap o' trouble with Giggles and Petunia! Lucky for him that disco never really died. Plot The episode begins with Petunia and Giggles having a nice relaxing tea party in the middle of the forest. Suddenly, a disco ball comes out of nowhere, and a new, funky Happy Tree Friend named Disco Bear comes into the scene, and begins dancing in an attempt to impress the girls. Despite his smooth moves, the girls show no interest in him. As Giggles decides to eat a cookie, Disco Bear offers her his hand. Disgusted, Giggles politely asks Disco Bear if he wants a cookie. Instead of taking the cookie, Disco Bear instead grabs Giggles' hand and begins dancing with her. But when Disco Bear gives Giggles a big twirl, she suddenly slams head first on her tea kettle. With glass shards lodged all over her head, and hot tea burning her face, Giggles begins screaming in agony while jumping and waving her arms in pain. When Disco Bear notices Giggles' movements, he thinks Giggles is doing a new dance, and he begins to mimic her. Seeing what Disco Bear did to Giggles, Petunia begins to panic and feels like escaping. But before she can do anything, she is snatched by Disco Bear and he begins to dance with her. When Disco Bear begins bumping Petunia, he unknowingly bumps her into a nearby electric fence, electrocuting her. When she falls off, a large chunk of her skin can be seen stuck on the fence. Petunia's now stiff body begins twitching, her body movements mimicking the Robot Dance. Disco Bear then proceeds to do the Robot along with Petunia. With Giggles bleeding profusely through her head, and Petunia now burnt to a crisp, Disco Bear is tired from excessive dancing (which is shown when we see Disco Bear's sweaty armpits). Not noticing the girls' injuries, Disco Bear ends the episode by giving one last "growl" to the audience. Moral "An Apple a day keeps the Doctor Away!" Deaths #Petunia is electrocuted by an electric fence. #Giggles gets a teapot stuck in her head and hot tea possibly burns her brain. (debatable) Goofs #Giggles' head marking is missing in her starring card. (This is in every Internet Season 1 episode she stars in.) #When Petunia was electrocuted by the fence, some of her back skin was stuck on the fence. The skin should be burnt along with Petunia. Although, it may be possible that only her outside was burned, since you do not see the fur, you can only see what was inside. #If you look closely while Disco Bear growls at the beginning of the episode, he has four arms #The blood on Giggles' head is slightly different from her splattered blood, although the tea may have something to do with it. Quick Shot Moment In the scene where Giggles was about to eat a cookie just before Disco Bear offers her his hand, there's a brief shot Disco Bear growling to the audience from the beginning of the episode. Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the disco song Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees. *Giggles appeared to enjoy dancing with Disco Bear. *Despite this being his first appearance, this is the only Season 1 Episode in which Disco Bear appears and stars *This is one of four episodes featuring Disco Bear's theme song. The other three are Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!, Hello Dolly and Blind Date. *It is unknown why an electric fence is needed on the middle of the grass. *This marks the only time where Disco Bear growls and kills other characters while dancing. *This is the first internet episode that Disco Bear survives. It would be a decade later he would survive another one (being By the Seat of Your Pants). *This episode may have started the girl's dislike for Disco Bear since they seemed fine with him before he killed them both. *This is the first time a character dies without no blood. (Petunia) * After Disco Bear growls at the audience at the beginning of this episode, he can be muttering to himself. If one listens closely, he can be heard saying something that makes it sound like he said "bananas." Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Sole Cause